


The Things We Are

by thefuckistevvs



Series: The Junker's Guide to the Outback [14]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Aftermath, Anal Sex, Biting, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bruising, Consensual, Curses, First Time Sex, Fluff, GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGFINISHEDDDDGF, Gentle Sex, Hayseed, Islander Hog, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Near Death Experiences, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Riding, Rough Sex, Scarring, Scars, Shipwreck, belly bulge, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:11:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10084352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefuckistevvs/pseuds/thefuckistevvs
Summary: NSFW Roadrat Week challenge.





	1. Day 1 - Gentle

**Author's Note:**

> After a bad experience, Roadhog and Junkrat deal with each other.
> 
> ROADRAT WEEK ROADRAT WEEK NSFW ROADRAT WEEK
> 
> That's pretty much it, folks!!! It technically starts tomorrow but a lot of ppl are already starting to post their stuff so WHY NOT. here is mine earlier, too.  
> Since Day 1 is tomorrow, maybe i wont post day 2 tomorrow- depends. Im not sure! but i will DEF finish this, you can count on it!!!
> 
> This is Day 1! I hope y'all like it!

The air stank of adrenaline. Adrenaline, and smoke. 

The bike left a trail of smoke on its wake. They weren't being chased anymore, but Roadhog didn't slow down, keeping the same speed as before. They had managed to shake off the cops a long ago, but anxiety still gripped at Roadhog's throat. He cursed, his swears drowned by the loud engine.  
He turned his head to take a look at Junkrat. The young Junker was slumped in the sidecar, long limbs hanging out of the car. He was panting heavily, blood splattered all over his torso. It wasn't his blood, thank God. 

Roadhog kept going, focusing on the road instead, without an actual destination in mind. Their hideout was the opposite way, but Roadhog wasn't going to risk it. He just kept driving, ready to invade any building they could get to. If he had to kill the residents inside, so be it. He wasn't in the mood to even think about it.  
He gripped the handlebars from his bike so hard his knuckles were turning white. 

There was nothing but hours of damn desert around him, and it was infuriating. Roadhog was about to lose his damn mind until he finally saw an abandoned motel, left to rot at the side of the road. He quickly made his way, swerving the bike and making his way in. He got off the bike, dragging it near one of the rooms. He didn't even notice when Junkrat slipped off the sidecar, dragging himself. His shoulders were more hunched than normal, disturbingly quiet. It was not like him.  
Roadhog slipped inside of the room, and Junkrat did the same. Normally this was the point where the Rat would start rigging the door in case of any stupid bastard, but the man simply went inside, taking off his gear and dropping it on the floor without a word. He stared at it silently, kicking his things aside and making his way towards the bathroom. 

Roadhog let him, without saying a word. He was covered in blood as well, not his. His sore muscles ached when he rolled his shoulders, popping them. He wondered if the water worked on the motel- probably not. 

"Does the water work?" He asked Junkrat aloud, but the man didn't answer. He wondered if he even heard him. 

Several minutes later, Junkrat came out of the bathroom. Roadhog looked at him. Junkrat seemed slightly cleaner, but not completely. He probably just grabbed some towels and cleaned himself off. 

He stood up, making his way to the bathroom. He passed by Junkrat, who was fidgeting with his arm prosthetic. He didn’t say a thing, just slipping inside the small room. There were towels spread on the floor, full of blood and dirt. They were slightly damp.  
Roadhog turned on the shower, but like he thought there was no water. Just in case, he turned the tap. Very little water came out of it, so he took the only clean towel that was on the bathroom, dampening it and cleaning the blood and oil off himself.  
It took a damn while considering his girth, but he cleaned himself as much as he could. The towel was ruined now, completely drenched with red and black. He threw it along with the other ruined ones, as he made his way out of the bathroom. 

Junkrat was already sprawled on the bed, his face pressed on the mattress. He had his prosthetics off, thrown carelessly on the room, like he just slammed them against the floor. He normally didn't do that. He was more careful with them, showing his mental state.  
Roadhog sighed, taking off his gear himself slowly. The silence was thick and uncomfortable, terrible and unnatural. He felt the urge to speak. 

"You okay?" He asked. Junkrat didn’t say a thing, but he shifted on the mattress, his back facing Roadhog. 

"We need to talk about this, Rat." Roadhog finally said, as he finished taking off all his gear. 

"We got nothin' tha talk about." Junkrat said, coarse. His voice was tired and small. 

"I think we do, about what happened back there." 

"Nothin' happened!" Junkrat yelled, curling into himself. "It was a fuckin' bust, big deal!" 

The heist they had planned failed. It happens- it had happened before, and it will happen again. It was a fact of life, no matter how much Junkrat hated it. Roadhog was very well aware of it. This time however was different from all the other failed heists. 

"Rat," Roadhog approached him, wanting to touch him. But it didn't feel appropriate. "You almost died." 

"So? I ain't dead- so no big fuckin' deal." 

It was imprinted on his mind. 

 

The building collapsed (like they always do). This time it collapsed while they were inside of it, however. A huge chunk of the ceiling came down, and it crashed against Junkrat's head. 

He fell on the floor, blood already seeping through his ears and nose. Roadhog had to act fast. Good thing he was always quick. 

In a matter of seconds he took off his mask, shoving it in Junkrat's sharp face. He held it as much as he could, screwing his last can of hogdrogen on the filter.  
Somehow, _somehow_ that worked. It revived him, his lungs spitting and choking. Blood stopped flowing from inside his head as he gripped into Roadhog for dear life. He dragged them out of there, slaughtering any cop that dared tried to stop them. Roadhog managed to shove Junkrat into the sidecar, and they escaped. 

 

None of them said a word about it until that moment, but they both were thinking about it. It was obvious, by the way Junkrat curled to himself, shaking softly. 

"It was me fuckin' fault anyways- so what fucking ever." 

"…" 

"I screwed it up! I blew tha joint before I had tha'." 

Roadhog sighed. He lowered himself into the mattress, next to Junkrat. The man was still giving his back to him, but at this point Roadhog didn't care.  
Instinct overcame him, and he placed a huge hand on Junkrat's shoulder. The young man winced a little, but relaxed into the touch.  
Roadhog couldn't get the image of Junkrat out of his mind, where he was bleeding out of his face on the floor. It was burnt in his eyes, there every time he blinked. 

"Thought you died." He rumbled, thumb rubbing circles on Junkrat's shoulder. "Thought you were gone." 

"Did I scare ya?" It was asked with outmost concern, without any hint of sarcasm. His voice was worried and attentive, head slightly tilting towards Roadhog. "Sorry." 

"Come 'ere," Roadhog coaxed. 

Junkrat scooted towards him slowly, due to his missing limbs. He pressed himself next to Roadhog's side, his pointy ribs and nose poking at Roadhog's gut. He didn't mind, his hand stroking his hair gently. 

"Ya know, I knew- I knew I would be fine, cus ye were there." Junkrat said, melting into the touch. He breathed softly, "I knew ye were gonna fix it. But- it was still scary." 

He started to press himself harsher against Roadhog, seeking comfort. "Then it got all dark." 

Roadhog turned to his side, wrapping both arms around Junkrat and pressing him close. His face was buried on his chest, breathing softly and caressing Roadhog's silvery hair. 

"Don't worry. You're fine. I'll keep you fine." 

He felt the man relax, and Roadhog relaxed as well. They kept embraced for a while, neither of them falling asleep. Junkrat breathed in his scent. He started to kiss his flesh, little soft kisses that felt so good. It made Roadhog's stomach turn in a good way.  
Junkrat started to press against him, his hips grinding against Roadhog's pelvis. His hand traveled up to a nipple, touching and gently playing with the piercing. Roadhog already knew where this was going. 

"Hog, I want tha- can we?" 

Roadhog tipped his mask off, only his lips showing and kissed him in the lips. "Yes." 

Roadhog was already starting to shift when Rat just stopped him, his hand pressed against his wide chest. "Nah- let me, okay? Let me." 

Junkrat dug the lube from his pocket (he somehow always had a vial of lube around- Roadhog had no idea where he kept getting it from), coating his own fingers with them. Roadhog observed as Junkrat started to breach himself, his eyes closing and biting his own lips.  
He enjoyed it a lot, the sight of Rat squirming at himself, his face turning a shade of pink. His hot breath made Roadhog shudder, already feeling his own pelvis heat up by the display. He wanted to touch him, and rub every inch of his body.  
He kissed the corner of his eyes, his lips, he gently planted kisses on Junkrat's jaw, traveling down to his neck and collarbone. The smooth there was smooth and warm, his chapped lips leaving a trail that set Junkrat on fire.  
His stump wrapped around Roadhog's neck, moaning softly. His head tilted back as he kept opening himself up to Roadhog, biting his lip until he was done. 

With his warm slick hand Junkrat gently pushed Roadhog until he was on his back, facing the ceiling. Junkrat crawled on top of him, his own erection rubbing with Roadhog's big belly. Roadhog had his hands on his sides, staring at how the slender figure of his boss lined himself up with Roadhog's erect cock. With his one hand he grabbed Roadhog's member, breaching himself. 

The moment the tip popped into him Junkrat gasped in pleasure, a familiar moan reaching Roadhog's ears. He moaned himself, feeling the wet warm pressure around the tip of his cock. His hands gripped the mattress roughly, tilting his head back as he felt Junkrat sink himself deeper.  
The Rat panted loudly, his hand on Roadhog's belly for balance. His walls shifted and pressed against Roadhog, a bliss that only he was able to feel.  
He grunted loudly as he was now balls deep inside of Junkrat, the younger man legs spread as wide as he could to accommodate to Hog's cock. He stayed there, perched on him for a while as he returned from earth. 

"Feels- feels so nice. Always." He softly began to roll his hips, getting a reaction out of Roadhog. The man moved his huge hands, gently gripping at his thin ribcage, the warm touch making him go wild. "Fuckin' nice, mate. Just- bloody perfect." 

Roadhog huffed, his thighs and cock in place as Junkrat started to slowly rise and descend on it, riding him. His movements were slow and silky, moaning deliciously every time Roadhog's dick rubbed at that spot inside of him. It was warm and lovely. 

"Never get tired of it," The fact that Junkrat was already talking this much made Roadhog feel better- it seemed he was back to normal. His tongue lolled out, drool dripping from it as Junkrat kept slowly bouncing up and down. 

"Prop yerself up, Hog. Please. Come on." 

Mako did so, lifting himself up with his elbows. Junkrat leaned down as he continued to bounce up and down, reaching to kiss at his bodyguard. Roadhog kissed him back deeply, his hands softly grabbing at Junkrat's shoulders. It was deep and lovely, different from those times they kiss until there is nothing but the taste of blood on their mouths.  
But this was good, too. The taste of Junkrat's saliva spreading a fire through him, gentle and strong. 

Junkrat started to bounce at a faster rate, but his movements were still gentle and quiet apart from his loud panting. Roadhog's guts twisted, feeling like he was going to get close.  
He grabbed Junkrat by the back of his head, kissing him deeply, his tongue just sweeping over his teeth and tongue, slipping deep inside. Junkrat moaned into it, arms wrapped around Roadhog tight as he was kissed.  
Roadhog's free hand curled around Junkrat's own cock, pumping it rapidly as he felt himself nearing through his orgasm. Junkrat gasped, moaning loudly until he ran out of air while Roadhog still kissed him. 

Roadhog came first, his hips twitching as he came inside of Junkrat. The young man felt him, moaning lewd and warm as he bounced himself up and down, cum dripping off his thighs as he milked Roadhog.  
Some more pumps, and Junkrat came as well. His semen spread through their bellies, thick ropes of it sticking to both of them, but they didn't care. They just kept kissing, still together until they ran out of air. 

Roadhog panted, giving a peck to Junkrat's lips. "Feel better?" 

"Fantastic, mate." He giggled out of breath. "How about ye, Hog? You feelin' better?" 

Roadhog answered that by tipping them down into the bed, and pulling out of Junkrat. White thickness spilled from inside him, but it mattered little. He held into Junkrat strongly like an anchor. 

"I'm better." 

It wasn't necessary to say more. They both know what it meant. At this point in their lives, words weren't needed anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!! I hope you enjoyed it!!!  
> [My Tumblr!](http://whatthefuckistevvs.tumblr.com/)  
> [My Twitter!](https://twitter.com/thefuckistevvs)  
> [You like my stuff? Maybe consider buying me a coffee!](https://ko-fi.com/A313G2L)  
> Hit me up if you want to talk about Roadrat!!


	2. Day 2 - Rough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Heist goes right. They Celebrate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D-d-d-day two! I know technically (on my timezone) it started today but i want to be at least 1 day ahead just in case i can't make it one day!! Wooo!!  
> This one is shorter than i expected but... idunno. I should try to add more plot to flavor it, I GUESS. I can do that for day 3 hehEHEHEHE.
> 
> Thank you for reading!!!!

This is who they are. 

 

Formalities had been thrown out of the window a very long time ago. There was no time for that. Words weren't necessary anymore- they could read each other perfectly. That doesn't mean Junkrat would keep quiet, however.   
In fact, he was laughing loudly. Hollering. He just wouldn't shut up, laughter spilling from his lips, head tilted back as Roadhog had a hand wrapped around his neck, pulling him backwards. His back was arched, his hands trying to find purchase on the sheet beneath him. It crumbled on his fingers, his metallic digits starting to tear it apart. 

"Come on Come on!!" He choked out as Roadhog kept squeezing his neck, already leaving bruises on the skin the size of his fingertips. "Come on!" 

He was eager, unable to wait for Roadhog to start pounding him. Junkrat was on fours, his ass raised up. His hair was smoldering, and he still had gasoline and dirt spread through his body.   
They had just finished a heist, and a damn good one too. Got to kill a lot of cops and suits (it was a convention, or so Roadhog said), and got everything they wanted. Junkrat even managed to successfully set off all of his explosives. 

A celebratory fuck was in order. 

They were both sweating adrenaline, rough kisses and bites were shared between the two. As Roadhog pulled down Junkrat's pants to start opening him up, he leaned over the young man and bit down on his collarbone hard. Junkrat wailed silently, his mouth hanging open as drool started to fall, his dick already starting to erect. His hips rolled into it, as Roadhog left a bruise and trailed his teeth down his shoulder biting and bruising even more. 

Junkrat felt a finger slip into him, slick and warm. The way it popped into him made Junkrat gasp sharply, body twitching in pleasure. Without gentleness, Roadhog started to curl his finger and stretch him kind of roughly, not too rough to leave permanent damage but it still made Junkrat's inside sting. He adored the feeling of his insides being stretched open.   
Roadhog slipped in another finger, and it made him whine with need. Junkrat moaned, head tilted back as his tongue lolled out. He was in bliss, his tip already leaking precome, and they hadn't even started yet. 

Roadhog kept twisting his fingers around, the pleasure bordering in straight out pain, but that's the way they both liked it. Roadhog squeezed at his neck roughly, making Junkrat sputter and cough. "Do you want to be mine?" He hissed on his ear, and Junkrat frantically nodded. "Do you want to be a toy?" More nodding. Yes, God, yes. Please. 

"You were made for me," Roadhog hissed as he pulled his fingers out rather forcefully. He left Junkrat wide open, his still damp hair squeezing as Junkrat's cock until it hurt. Roadhog slammed him hard against the ground, kicking dust off and making Junkrat gasp in surprise. "Mine." 

As rough as this was, and as sudden they were being, if Junkrat wanted to it would stop. Just say the word and Roadhog would immediately unhand him. He would never hurt him. He knew he was safe, even if he was currently gasping and writhing against the ground. He wanted it. He liked it that way. 

"Little Piglet," he rumbled, spreading Junkrat's legs as far as they could go. His erection pressed against the sheets they placed so they wouldn't be fucking on the dirt floor. Even so, the little stones underneath the sheet still jabbed into his flesh and against his cock, making it twitch and leak. "You're my little pig." 

And suddenly he was breaching him. His tip fully penetrated him, a sting traveling through his innards and into his spine. Before he had time to adjust, Roadhog just kept going, fully impaling them man with his girth until he was balls deep inside.   
Junkrat felt his insides tighten, moaning loudly. His legs and arms were trembling trying to keep himself up. Roadhog slammed him once again, completely pinning him down with his own weight as he started to trust in and out. His cock pressed against himself and the sheet. Roadhog didn't press all of his weight, but it was still enough for Junkrat to feel completely overwhelmed, trapped. 

Junkrat would have made jokes about it, about being stuck between a Hog and a Hard place, but he was too busy moaning to talk. The corner of his eyes were wet with tears, a goofy smile on his face even as his legs were starting to ache due to the stretch. His insides were bursting with pleasure, filled up and stuffed. 

"F-faster-" The fingers that were previously wrapped around his neck were now inserted on his mouth, pressing down his tongue and making him choke. Roadhog bit him again on the neck, drawing drops of blood and lapping at it. Junkrat felt the sting of his insides, his rim hot and stretched to the limit. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he kept being fucked into the floor as hard as Roadhog could without breaking him in half. 

Roadhog could probably kill him that way- being too rough. It should have made Junkrat worried, but instead it lit his own core on fire. It made his cock twitch in excitement. 

He felt a huge warm hand wrap around his own cock, and pumped. Roadhog was jerking him off while he continued to fuck him into nothing more but jelly. Junkrat moaned loudly, drool spilling from his mouth and into the floor. It was painful, but it felt good, the way his palm twisted and pumped him, until Junkrat finally came. 

His belly and torso were covered in his own thick cum, getting the sheet under him also dirty. It ruined it, but he didn't care for a bit. Junkrat saw stars, his entire body trembling with that wonderful sensation traveling form his toes to the tip of his head. He yelled loudly at it, only making Roadhog go faster. 

He was spent, but Roadhog kept thrusting into him. He retreated his big hand and shoved the cum-covered fingers into Junkrat's mouth- the young man licked at it eagerly, feeling his chest hot at tasting himself off Roadhog. He licked his fingers shamelessly, panting hot with his eyes closed as his teeth graced Roadhog's thick fingers.   
Junkrat's skin ached with overstimulation as Roadhog kept pounding into him. Roadhog kept him dangerously pressed against the ground, his hands went to grip at Junkrat's thighs powerfully, keeping him in place. It ached, his privates already softening. His ass was starting to burn. 

Roadhog bit him harshly on the shoulder, his hips sizing as he finally spilled inside of Junkrat. He felt it bursting, hot and sticky inside of his guts. It was a blissful sensation, that and him being bitten like nothing but a piece of meat. It made him howl, and Roadhog howled as well, like an animal. It was savage and wild, it felt so good. 

Roadhog panted, tired. He let go of Junkrat who just flopped on the floor, drool pooling out of him. Roadhog slipped out of Junkrat along with his own spill leaving a trail on his inner thigh. He plopped down next to Junkrat, lying towards the sky and panting, exhausted as well. Junkrat was already touching the bruises left on his neck and collarbone, contently at how it hurt. Roadhog petted his hair as Junkrat gave him a thumbs up, indicating that he was in fact okay. 

"Ya know," Junkrat said as he flipped on his back, his body still aching from the sex they had just committed. "I heard there was a corporation thing happenin' about fifty minutes from 'ere." He smiled up to Roadhog, with a crooked loopsided and tired smile. "Bunch of suit are gonna be there." 

Roadhog stared, then laughed deeply. 

"Pack everything necessary." 

"Oh, Mate." He started hollering. "I already got all I need!"


	3. Day 3 - First Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Australia   
> Day Who knows what.   
> Month Who fucking Cares.   
> Year of who gives a flying shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 - First Times.
> 
> H E L L O again how are you doing. I am doing DANDY. so far im having fun with this!!! I hope y'all are also having fun!!!
> 
> I read First Times and i interpreted it as the first time these losers had sex with each other. HEH. Even though this fic is part of my Junkers guide to the outback series, i am not sure if this is how i am going ot make my "first time they fucked" story of these two. so lets just say this one is a bit non canon for the series, oki ;) so i actually write something better for their first sexy times HEHEH.
> 
> ANYWAYS, I hope y'all enjoy this one!!!

Australia   
Day Who knows what.   
Month Who fucking Cares.   
Year of who gives a flying shit. 

 

Not Roadhog, anyways. Nope. While he had a grasp of the date and how years have passed since important events, he didn't really care about it that much. At least, until he met Junkrat. 

The young Junker had _no_ concept of time passage. It was quite impressive, if it didn't make him so goddamn annoying. He had to pay more attention to events, times and hours, for the sake of Junkrat and their heists. He had gotten used to it, to the questions of what time it was, or how much did they have to wait until they blew up the joint. 

It was one of the many things that Roadhog used to hate about Junkrat, but now they were endearing to him.   
A lot of time had passed since they met and he was hired by the young Junker. So many things have passed since then, so many events that hovered on Roadhog's head. 

It was strange. 

It just started as a job, anyways. Get hired by a kid who is being hunted by the entirety of Australia with the promise of a cut of his treasure. Easy. It was not the first time he had been hired, and surely, not the last time.   
Well, that is what he thought at first. That the job would eventually end, at one point. Maybe snatch the location of the treasure and let Junkrat to die- something. Roadhog used to know that this job was only temporary.   
But then time passed. 

Hours, days, _months_ passed while being at the side of this maniac, at the side of this demolition expert, and suddenly? 

Roadhog wasn't sure anymore. 

Something about him was addicting in a way. Mako was gone, and Roadhog had killed him- or so he thought. But Mako came up whenever he saw the young junker fiddle with his tools, Mako resurfaced whenever Junkrat stared up at him with love. Every time those amber eyes of his fixated on his mask, not with horror or morbid curiosity but genuine care, Mako crawled up his throat and choked him, no matter how much Roadhog wanted to put him back down.   
And there he was, crawling up his intestines once again at the sight before him. 

Fire rose to the sky, a ball of smoke engulfing the stars. They looked from the top of a hill, from Roadhog's bike, staring down at the wreckage they had just caused. No survivors. Whipped out an entire gang of kidnappers and organ sellers. It was a pretty damn good night.   
The light of the fire illuminated his skin rather nicely, with an orange-red shade that combined easily with his eyes. 

"That'll do!" Junkrat screamed into the night. "See ya in fuckin' hell!" 

He threw a rock to the wreckage, but it just rolled down the hill. Didn't matter, it was the intention after all. He hollered and cheered and Roadhog couldn't keep his eyes off him. 

It wasn't just sexual, what he felt.   
They hadn't actually done a thing, they haven't even said _nothing_ about the topic, but Roadhog was very aware of his sexual feelings towards Junkrat. But it wasn't just that. It was this feeling of wanting to cling unto something. He hadn't felt such thing since before the Omnium explosion. He didn't even believe he was capable of feeling that. 

Mako was the one that had those feelings. Not Roadhog. Roadhog was made of rage and murder, not... that. 

"Ya okay mate?" Junkrat snapped him off his thoughts. He stared at him with the same mask, glassy eyes. "Ya seem a bit distracted. Ain't ya glad we killed off those drongos, eh?" 

Roadhog stared down at the smoldering building down hill. 

"Hmm." 

Roadhog raised his palm, patting Junkrat on the shoulder. 

"Good job, boss." 

"Damn good job, ey?" He stayed quiet, staring at the chaos. "Hey, Hog," 

Roadhog turned his head around just in time to see Junkrat standing from his sidecar, leaning over towards Roadhog to kiss him- or, well, his mask. His lips landed on the snout of it, on the thick leather. Roadhog stared at him silently, the eyes of his mask focused down on Junkrat. 

"Heh, sorry mate," he giggled nervously. "Too straightforward?" 

He started fidgeting with his fingers, a nervous habit. "I ain't don't know when tha' stop. Or when it ain't, ya know, mutual, heh. Sorry mate. I aint, I mean-" he started to trample on his own words. "I ain't gonna... I made a mess of meself, eh?" He started gripping at his hair. "Sorry. Sorry. It- it ain't gotta be like this. Ignore me, roight? Just... just ignore-" 

" _Junkrat_ ," 

The young man stared up at him, worried. Roadhog wrapped a hand around his torso, and dragged him close. He pressed the snout of his mask on Junkrat's forehead, simulating a kiss. Junkrat was very stiff, staring up carefully at Roadhog as he was in his arms. He was tense, silently taking the situation into consideration. 

"Are..." he whispered, pressing his face against Roadhog's thick arm. "Are ya for real? Is this a real thing that is happening?" 

Roadhog huffed. 

"For... real?" 

"I haven't left, have I?" Roadhog answered, his snout buried on Junkrat's hair. 

"Ya already got tha' location of me treasure." He sighed. "I thought, one day ye would just, get fed up and leave. And get it." 

"Did you want me to leave?" Roadhog asked, still embracing him. 

"...No." He sighed. "Did... did ye ever want to leave?" 

"No." 

"Oh." He sighed, still embraced on Roadhog's arms. "Hog," 

He started kissing at Roadhog's skin, desperately, hungrily. He was everywhere- every bit of skin he could reach was kissed and nipped at, energetic like a firecracker. Roadhog wanted to say he didn't see that coming but it was so characteristic of the young man, and something that made him yearn for him even more. It set his skin on fire, and he pressed against him hard. 

"Junkrat-" His own breath hitched when he felt the younger man kept squirming, kissing and groping everywhere he could touch. 

"Come on hog," He laughed breathless towards his bodyguard, gripping his vest and dragging him close. "I've been waitin' for this for a long time. Come on, Hoggie." 

Roadhog knew what he was talking about. And yeah, to say that he wasn't waiting for that as well would have been a lie. "Come on, Hoggie- please, fuck." 

The way the air burnt around them, the scent of smoke managed to seep through his filters. It made him something he thought he wasn't anymore, something deep inside that told him, 

Protect him. 

 

He uncovered his lips, thick plump mouth kissing at Junkrat's neck and collarbone. It felt smooth compared to his own calloused skin. Junkrat smelled and tasted of gasoline, dirt and something else. It spread through his own body, his musk. Roadhog's fingers pressed at his sharp hipbones, his mouth dragging across his chest. 

"Oh, fuck," Junkrat whispered, his organic hand grabbing a handful of Roadhog's hair and pulling him close. He felt so good. Junkrat felt so nice. It was a different kind of touch. 

Roadhog was still sitting on his bike, but no issue. He pulled Junkrat up his lap, his lips crashing against the young Junker's. He moaned into it, letting himself being placed on Roadhog's thick thighs as he looped his arms around his neck. 

"You want some of this?" Roadhog whispered against his lips, and Junkrat laughed. 

"Fuckin' yeah!" He laughed. "All the time. Always. Tha' moment i saw you, I thought, fuck. That asshole must have a big cock." He giggled, and Roadhog couldn't help but snort. "Am I right?" 

"You tell me." 

His eyes lit up with anticipation, as Roadhog lowered him down on the bike, his shoulders pressing against the handlebars. 

"We're not fucking today, Rat." His face already softened, in confusion. "At least, not for now." 

"Then what tha' hell we gonna do?! Watcha plannin?" 

Roadhog turned him over the bike, Junkrat's skinny legs dangling off the seat. Roadhog stood up as he pressed Junkrat in place, already taking off his shorts. The movements and his fingers tracing over Junkrat skin were already making Junkrat hard, his erection starting to press between the seat and his own belly. 

"Fuck- Hog, watcha-" 

"You've only ever been fucked, right?" Roadhog kept his palm just above Junkrat's ass, tracing a circle with his thumbs and making the young man tremble, softly gasping from the contact. He truly was a fire. With his free hand, Roadhog picked a bottle of lube from his satchel. He opened it, placing a good amount on his palm as he let go of Junkrat for a second. 

"Well- gotten wristies, given some. Got sucked, sucked- Ah!" Junkrat gasped as he felt Roadhog's massive palm dip between his balls and into his cock, lubing him up. He lubed up his skinny thighs as well, leaving them slick. 

"Y-ya missed, pal. Ain't it supposed th-tha be in me ass?" He laughed, trembling due to the strange sensation. 

"We'll do it differently." Roadhog coated his own cock with lube, stroking and pumping it from the base to his tip. He hardened easily, the sight of Junkrat spread on the seat of his bike helping him with getting erect. It was a lovely sight. 

"Junkrat," he whispered at his ear, his palm on the younger's back. "Are you sure about this?" 

"Yes." He smiled, eyes closed. 

"You have to say it. You have to say you want this." 

"I want it. You. Whatever ye gonna fuckin' do- I want it." 

"Okay. If you want me to stop-" 

"I ain't gonna." 

"If you want me to stop, scream stop, okay?" 

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." He squirmed, raising his butt to whatever Roadhog was going to do to him. "Come on." 

Roadhog nodded, placing himself behind Junkrat. With his erect dick, he placed it on the underside of Junkrat's shaft, making the young man gasp in surprise. Roadhog kept going, grunting as he felt the slickness of Junkrat's dick against his, as he used his huge palms to press against Junkrat's thighs and bringing them together. 

"Ah- fuck-" Junkrat raised his ass to give Roadhog more space. Roadhog grunted as he kept slowly but steadily burying himself between his thighs. Junkrat panted hard, tongue already lolling out of his mouth in pleasure. 

"Good boy," He rumbled, lips giving soft kisses on his back, feeling the Junker tremble underneat him. Junkrat smiled weakly, nodding. 

Roadhog pulled back, only his tip being between Junkrat's thighs and then slammed inside. Junkrat gasped, moaning as the fire kept illuminating them both. 

"Fuck!" He yelled as Roadhog kept thrusting, fucking between his legs. First slow, he tried to memorize the moment, to keep it imprinted in his mind so he wouldn't forget how it felt to fuck him this way. He gripped at Junkrat's ass, leaving red marks. "Fuck- fuck-" 

Roadhog kept going, going faster and faster every time. He traced Junkrat's ribs with his fingers, touching them softly as he continued to slide under him. 

"H-hog, fuck-" He wailed, moaning. The sensation was intense for Roadhog- it must have been just as intense for Junkrat if not more. He huffed and groaned like a pig, one of his arms looping around Junkrat's neck to keep him close. 

"I've waited for this a long time," He whispered against Junkrat's ear, and the man choked a moan. "All this time, I've wanted to make you mine." 

"Y-y-" Junkrat could barely tack, his body twitching with pleasure- he was near the edge. "Ye're mine, too." 

Oh, fuck. He was. Hog was Junkrat's as much as Junkrat was Roadhog's. They belong to each other, and no one else. There were one, from now and ever.   
It made something funny in him, and he started to trust faster. He pressed a gentle kiss on Junkrat's forehead.   
Junkrat opened his mouth to moan loudly, his body going limp. He came on the seat of the bike, but Roadhog didn't care. He himself was near the edge, until after a thrust and a lopsided smile from Junkrat, he reached his tipping point as well. 

Roadhog spurted semen right between Junkrat's legs, still trusting as he rode his own pleasure. He huffed, pulling out of Junkrat and making even more of a mess on the skinny man's legs. He wrapped his arms around him, and dragged him o the floor to sit across his lap. Roadhog supported him off the ground, and Junkrat pressed his face against Roadhog's gut. 

"Shit-" He sighed. "Holy shit, Hog." 

Roadhog petted his hair, only making him smile even more. 

"I ain't forgettin' this, mate." 

Roadhog smiled under that mask. Even if he did, Roadhog would be there to remind him.


	4. Day 4 - Alternate Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mako is part of a shipwreck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> H E L L O WHATS UPPPPPPpppPPPPP!!!
> 
> its midnight and i am tired. whats up. its Day 4. I have written 4 chapters in the span of 4 days. I will Die.  
> ANYWAYS, this is the longest chapter I've written for this. I REALLY ENJOYED IT, OKAY.  
> I don't think I EVER seen Islander/Hayseed, so it was a very interesting to work on this! it was, definitely, a challenge. 
> 
> GOOD JOB, US.  
> Love y'all hope you like it i'm going to Die.

The hot sun felt good on his scrapped skin. Its the first thing he felt as he regained consciousness- that and the wet pebbles under him, digging softly at his skin. 

Mako huffed, rolling his shoulders as he laid on the shore. He felt the soft waves caressing his skin on lazy rhythms- he was in a beach. 

The man stood up very slowly, some of the pebbles sticking on his skin for some seconds before they fell on the floor along with the others. His entire body hurt, but he could stand. His body was soaked wet, the ropes of his skirt were soaked and heavy. The sun was in his eyes- his face was uncovered.  
Mako panicked, his hands flying immediately to his face when he realized that his weku was missing. He looked frantically on the ground along with the pebbles, the sand- until he saw the water dragging it to his feet. 

He immediately picked it up, his fingers tracing over the surface. It was undamaged, amazingly enough. Mako put it back on his face, and he felt at ease instantly. It was until then that he realized the situation he was in.  
In front of him was the ocean, vast and endless. The shore was littered with wreckage, pieces of broken wood floating on the water. The sky was clear compared to what had happened before. 

He was traveling with others, but there was a storm. It was too strong, and then... 

Mako as alone. He didn't see a single body, but he didn't think they survived- they would have woken him up. He sighed as he stared at the horizon, nothing but blue. He turned around, to look at the land he had just arrived to.  
It looked like a regular beach, with vegetation not too far from the shore. He didn't see any form of civilization, so Mako guessed he would have to look for it himself. Maybe he could find people. Maybe there was a shore?  
He walked around the shore, and after several minutes he found a pier. It was abandoned, as far as Mako could tell. The wood was rotting, with seaweed sticking to it and in the verge of breaking. Mako didn't even bother walking on top of it- he knew he would fall due to his massive size. There were no boats or any sign of life in it, so he kept going. 

There was a path from the shore towards the forest, towards something else. Mako followed the trail through the woods, leaving the beach behind. The air was sticky and warm, but he felt more safe with the trail. It looked faded, but it surely lead to something- hopefully, other people. 

Several minutes later, he finally came out of the woods. The trail vanished into a field, but there was nothing else around. Mako was starting to get frustrated as he walked through the grass, until he spotted a structure in the center. 

There were gates, some fields that seemed to be worked on, and a cottage. He instantly rushed over there, but as he approached the building he saw how abandoned it all was- the gates were rotten and destroyed, the plans were starting to reclaim the small buildings that seemed to once house animals.  
The cottage wasn't in much better condition. The windows were broken, the front door was about to fall off its hinges and in general looked, like everything else, abandoned. He sighed, but still knocked on the front door. 

As expected, no one answered. He opened the door, slipping inside the building at least hoping to find a map or something useful. 

The inside of the building was, honestly, very off putting. It was as if the people that lived there suddenly had vanished. The furniture were intact, apart from the thick layer of dust covering them. There were even plates and silverware on the table, as if food was about to be served when whoever lived there just straight up vanished. The bedroom was empty as well, with only a bed on the center, perfectly made. It was... disturbing.  
Mako shoved those feelings aside, feeling frustrated that he couldn't find any damn living person around. He exited the house through the back, to keep searching. 

There were farming fields right behind the house, long abandoned. The soil was ruined, had been for a very long time, either by pests or outright neglect. However, something in the center of the fields caught Mako's attention, like a bright orange light he couldn't avoid. 

Whatever it was, it looked human, so Mako rushed towards it. 

As he got close he started to feel a weird sense of dread. Whatever it was, it wasn't moving. Maybe a dead person? Whatever it was, now Mako was very intrigued. As he approached whatever it was he sighed when he was few meters from it. 

A scarecrow. That's how settlers called it. Like the name said, it scared crows, protecting the fields from pests. They were made to look humanoid, so the crows would think it was an actual person standing there. They were made of tar and straw- nothing more than just a dummy.  
It stood tied to a pole, in the middle of the abandoned field. Mako got closer, but felt something inherently wrong about the situation. He couldn't tell what, exactly. Maybe it was the creepy scare crow. 

It wasn't human, so he ignored it. He had no time to stare at weird dolls, he needed to figure out what to do next. 

There was no food on the house, unsurprisingly. Mako instead went through all the belongings inside- after all, whoever used to live there probably wouldn't mind. It was pretty sarce, mostly full of farming tools and books about it. Then, he came across a map.  
He rolled it on the kitchen table, sighing as he saw it. The island he was at was incredibly small, with only those small fields in the center of it. Some old farmer must have lived in there, until whatever prompted him to suddenly leave. There was no civilization, Mako was alone.  
The only way to get out would be to build another boat. Doable. There was plenty of wood to pick up from, and tools for building. Figuring out where to go would be easy as soon as he was on the water- he was good at navigating, after all. 

The sun was already setting, and he was still tired and sore from the wreckage. Mako sighed as he made his way to the bedroom. It felt weird to sleep in an abandoned home, but it's owner was long gone. He dusted off the sheets and crawled into the bed. The frame creaked underneath his weight, but it held him right. He took off his weku and put it next to him as he stared at the wooden ceiling, the darkness of the night drowning everything. 

It then hit him, the fact that he was in an abandoned island, alone. His crewmates had died, and he survived. He was long away from home, and even if he managed to build the boat, maybe he would never able to return. 

He closed his eyes, exhausting taking him. He couldn't succumb, he needed to get out of there. He would get to work in the morning.  
As he slept, two orange lights looked form outside the window towards him, waiting. Watching. 

 

\--- 

 

As the days passed on the island, Mako had a routine already planned. There was no food on the house, but he knew how to hunt and how to fish. He managed to create rudimentary nets with the materials from the abandoned farm, tying it up to the almost-rotting pier. He set traps for small animals, catching rabbits with them. He also would forage for the fruits that the trees produced, and Mako was in no way going to run out of food.  
The first thing he did was gather everything piece of wood he could save from the wreckage. It wasn't much, but little was better than nothing. He still needed far more wood, so after cleaning the beach Mako took the axe that was stored in the cottage, and started to lumber his way through the trees. It wasn't hard, he had a lot of strength. In the timespine of some days he gathered more than enough. If it wasn't, he could just get more after all. 

He would eat, and work on the boat. It needed to be big and sturdy, so it wouldn't sink with his weight. Mako recalled the times on his youth he helped his father build boats. He missed those times. 

As days passed Mako felt like he could see something move at the corner of his eye. He couldn’t recall what, but every time he turned around it was gone. Maybe he was losing his mind- he hadn't said a word ever since the wreckage, after all. Loneliness could do terrible things to a man. 

The Scarecrow was still there, too. Mako never approached it- he just felt weird looking at the thing. He wondered why they left it there, but he guessed that it was for the same reason they left everything intact. They just didn't have the time or care to take it. 

He tried to pay no attention to it, as he continued to work on his boat. The sun was beginning to set, so he stretched and made his way inside the cottage he had appropriated as home for the time being. 

Dinner was an assortment of fruits. He had set the fish nets and the traps but hadn't gotten lucky that day, so he had to make deal. The fruits were sweet and juicy, their juices coating Mako's tongue. It was pleasant.  
Tired, he once again laid down on the bed, the frame still somehow able to hold all his weight. He took off his weku, like every night, and fell asleep as the stars appeared outside. 

 

He heard creaking next to his bed. It jolted him awake, towering over the figure that stared at him. Instinct overcame Mako, and he grabbed the figure's head with one palm and twisted their neck. It cracked, the head now facing backwards as the figure crumpled to the ground, dead. 

Mako panted in surprise, suddenly realizing he just killed the first person he had found in weeks. 

Well, maybe they were setting to kill him. It was a small island, and Mako had searched every corner of it. Why hadn't he found that person before? Perhaps they wanted to kill him. Perhaps they were going to attack him. Yeah. Mako told himself that- the figure definitely had bad intentions, which is the reason they hid from him until the middle of the goddamn night. 

Whatever. They were dead. Nothing much to think about that one. 

Mako sighed, rubbing his face in exhaustion. The sun was beginning to rise, and he needed to check who the hell he just killed. There were so many things going through his head at the moment. 

"Hey," 

Mako stiffened, still on the bed. He looked down, staring at the broken figure on the floorboards. The dead broken person. He was losing his mind. 

"Hey mate," 

There was that shrill voice, again. Good thing Mako knew how to speak english, otherwise he would be terrified at the moment. Or maybe it was just a product of his imagination.  
He looked down, and the figure started to twitch. He stood up, his gangly limbs pushing himself up until he was at his full height. His head lolled to the side, still broken. He took his skull between his palms, and set it in place, facing straight. He moved it a bit until another crack was heard, and it was fixed. He took his hands off himself, and the head stood straight like nothing happened. 

"That ain't nice." 

Mako stared at the scene horrified. He had killed him. He stood up and was talking. He had killed him. 

It just struck Mako that he knew the figure. It was the scarecrow from outside, standing besides him, looking down at him. 

His head was covered by a leathery hood, mechanical eyes instead of normal ones. The mouth of his hood was sewn off to look like a strange smile. The top of the hood was torn apart, a ponytail made of Hay protruding from it. 

It had a mechanical arm and a peg leg, but the rest was like human skin. It had stitches on the skin and Mako could swear that hay was sticking from those stitched wounds. It's eyes were focused on him, orange like a fire. The figure was very tall, not taller than him, but still tall- but it hunched to the point of looking grim, his gangly shoulders hanging pointing to the floor. 

"What..." Mako whispered, staring in awe and horror at the creature. 

"Sorry I scared ya, bud. I was just curious, that's all." The creature said like it was no big deal he was standing there, as if he wasn't supposed to be dead. "I ain't had visitors in a very long time! Ahahahaha!" 

He crawled up to Mako's bed like it belonged to him, hay falling into the mattress like loose hairs. "I didn't know how to approach ya- Ya weren't mean tha see me, but oh well, here we are! Hello!" He talked rapidly as he crawled on fours towards Mako. 

The man got out of the bed, grabbing his weku and securing it in his face. The scarecrow stared at him with tilted head. "Oh- I wasn't supposed tha' see ya face! I'm sorry mate!" 

"What are you?!" Mako yelled, grabbing the axe he kept at the side of the bed in case of emergencies, like this one. "What are you doing in my home?!" 

"Yer home? I've been 'ere far longer than ye! If anythin' its me home! It ain't yers!" He stood on the bed, his peg leg digging on the sheets and staining them. "I've been letting ye stay at me home all this time! Who gave ya tha' right, huh?!" 

"Your home? What do you-" 

"Hey! None of yer damn business! Watcha doin' 'ere on me island eh?!" He started to loom over Mako, only possible by him standing on the bed. "What makes ya think ye can just enter people houses and take over 'em?! and cut their trees, eh?! And steal their tools-" 

Mako swung his axe, hitting the scarecrow right in the chest. It got stuck in his ribcage, and Mako pulled the axe back. Tar fell from the wound, tar and straw.  
A man made of tar and straw. 

"Fuckin'- watch what ye doin'! Would ya fuckin' calm down for a tick?!" 

Mako huffed. Whatever this thing was, he obviously wasn't going to die. So it probably wasn't wise to piss him off. He nodded, as he stared at the straw creature. 

"I've seen ya going on and about. One day ye just sprouted from tha' beach." He pointed his mechanical hand at Mako, like the tar slowly spilling from him wasn't concerning at all. "Ye look different from all tha' people I've seen before." 

He was obviously referring to his clothing and ta moko. "Ya ain't from Australia, are ye?" 

"No, I'm... I was in a shipwreck. Traveling. Only I survived." 

"Oh," The scarecrow tilted his head. "Sorry tha' hear that, mate. So, ye just washed up 'ere?" 

Mako nodded. 

"I haven't seen no one around 'ere in many years." His eyes clicked metallically. "I never thought I would see anyone ever again, honestly." 

"Are you..." Mako continued to stare at the man, his human skin littered with stitched scars. "Human?" 

The man laughed loudly, clicking and rasping. 

"Used tha be. Was one of tha' people workin' 'ere, long time ago. Now I'm this!" He laughed, jumping on the bed as he stretched his arms wildly. "Now it's only me!" 

"Why haven't you left?" 

"I ain't got a way to, mate. Water will destroy me." 

Fair enough. 

"Are you going to kill me?" Mako asked, his axe still in his grasp. Maybe he couldn't kill the creature, but he could at least gain time. 

"What? Nah. I was just curious. Seen ya around for a while. Wanted tha' get close." 

Mako was going to say how he never moved, but he realized that those weird things he saw at the corner of his eyes were him. He sighed, realizing how careless and stupid he had been. 

"I saw ye buildin' somethin'." 

"A boat. So I can leave." 

"Oh. Okay. Can I watch?" 

Mako felt unnerved, but probably denying the weird immortal scarecrow man his request would end up bad for him. "Yes." 

"Okay!" With that, the scarecrow ran out of the room, towards the outside of the cottage. Mako sighed, rubbing the face under his weku, wondering if he had finally lost his mind. 

 

\--- 

 

The next few weeks were, honestly, strange. 

The creature no longer shyed himself from Mako, following him to wherever Mako went. At first he didn't notice because, considering how normally loud he was, the scarecrow was very quiet when it came to moving around. He would laugh shrill, asking Mako about what he was doing with the boat, what was this part for, is that mask uncomfortable? what are those tattoos for? Where are you from? Do you know how to swim? Do you like scarecrows? Do you like pigs? He used to be a farmer. Well, a farmer helper. He used to pet pigs. He looked like a guy that liked Pigs. 

Mako eventually learned to tune him out, just answering with short huffs. 

The creature would bring him more wood, bring him tools, food- whatever. It was almost as if he read Mako's mind- whenever he was hungry the creature would bring him fruit to eat. Whenever he was tired, the creature would bring him some water. It was endearing. 

He slowly started to learn about the creature's past, back when he was a human.  
He used to work at that farm. It was secluded, but it was nice. He got blamed by an accident which was not his fault, and they tied him up like a scarecrow, bleeding to death.  
But he didn't die. He became... whatever he was now. 

"Jamison," The creature said one day, as he played with a hammer on his hands. "Jamison Fawkes." 

"What?" Mako looked up from the structure. The boat was in pretty good shape, it would take Mako just few more weeks to finish it. Then, he would be out of that place. 

"Me name. That was me name, before I turned into this." He threw the hammer away, towards the cottage. "What's yer name?" 

He had spent weeks with the straw creature already. It wasn't like they weren't close at this point. 

"Mako." 

"Ah! That's a good name! I like it!" 

Whatever the creature was, at least he had someone to talk with.  
It was nice. 

 

\--- 

 

The boat was finished. Mako just had to drag it to shore, and get out of that island. He already had gathered enough supplies to last for a month, and if everything failed, he could still fish in the middle of the ocean. He was gathering every bit of needed food, tying it up with the sheets on the house. He would leave tomorrow. 

"Ya leavin?" Jamison asked from behind him. Mako turned around, to see the man staring at the fruit gathered on the table. 

"Yes. I have to return home." 

"Oh." He stared up at Mako's weku. "Okay." 

 

Loneliness was a terrible thing.  
It eats you up inside.  
Made terrible things to your mind. 

He pushed Jamison against the wall, his rough hands gracing the stitches on his skin. 

Mako took off his Weku, placing kisses on his chest.  
Jamison huffed, giggling breathlessly as Mako dragged them both to the bedroom. The straw man hollered every second of it, his laugh shrilling and echoing through the house, intoxicating. Mako threw him to the mattress, the light man bouncing on it. Mako took off his clothes. 

Whatever curse had ailed him, Jamison still had his privates intact. His dick was erect, and as far as Mako could tell, didn't look like it was made of straw. He grabbed at it, pumping it hard as he used his free hand to free himself of his own clothes, his member already half erect. He didn't have lube, so he spat on his finger as he was already going to start prepping Jamison. 

Jamison grasped his hand, laughing shrill. "I ain't need it, pal. I ain't human no more." 

Well, then. If that was the case.  
Mako spread his legs wide, one palm on each thigh. The hay that escaped his stitched tickled at him, as he lined up with his hole. He thrust deep, rutting into the man. Even though he went in dry, he didn't felt it- it was as if the man was naturally slick. It felt...  
Like tar. 

Mako started thrusting, his hands pressing at Jamison's thighs, as the man just hollered non stopping. The scarecrow was so malnourished, skinny and small. Mako could see himself bulging out of the man, intruding him. About to burst. Barely able to contain himself. 

"Ahahahaha!" Jamison laughed, head tilted back. He pressed his hands against the lump, and Mako felt it. He felt his insides just shifting, accommodating for him. What kind of curse was this? Maybe it wasn't one. 

His insides were hot, as if a furnace had been shoved deep inside Jamison. Smoke emanated from his skin, but he wasn't burning. As if he was a strange combination of organic and mechanical matter. Mako fucked into him hard, his hips shaking the entire frame of the bed. He could see his own head poke out of his damn stomach, his tiny frame shaking with every trust. Jamison's chest twitched and pulsated with pleasure. His organic hand flew up to his hood, and pulled back. 

It was the first time Mako saw his face. 

Chapped lips, with dried tar on them making them look black-ish. His eyes were orange like an actual fire, glowing and terrifying. One corner of his mouth was cut, stitched sloppily like the scars on his chest. There were several lacerations on his face, a reminder of what was done to him. 

Mako leaned over, kissing the stitched corner of his mouth. 

Jamison came tar, black thick and hot liquid sticking on their bellies. It was abundant and hot, and something completely different for Mako. 

He came almost immediately as well, spilling deep inside of Jamison. They stayed in that position for a while, panting. 

"Why...-" 

"Ye showed me yer face before," Jamison laughed contently, grabbing his hood and putting it on once again. "It was only fair." 

Mako laughed. He guessed he was right. 

 

\--- 

 

The smell of the sea was so familiar to him, it made Mako remember his childhood. The breeze on his long hair made everything better.  
His huge hands steered the boat. It wasn't perfect, but considering the circumstances it was pretty damn good if he had to say. His rope skirt blew through the wind, the air caressing his weku.  
It wouldn't be too long to make into land. He had been sailing for some days now, and he had the feeling it wouldn't be too long before he found somewhere to disembark. 

The quiet breeze flooded his ears. It was as if the ocean was singing to him beautiful melodies. He smiled at the thought. 

"Hey," 

The small hatch that lead to where he kept his provisions opened. Jamison's leather hood poked from down there, his mechanical eyes staring at Mako. "Ya doin' fine?" 

"Get back in there," Mako said, one hand still gripping at the mast of the boat. "I don't want you to accidentally fall on the sea." 

"FINE," he yelled, still very slightly peeking from the boat. "We close to ye home?" 

"I believe so." 

"Yeah! I can finally get out! Hahahaha!" 

Mako smiled, even if he was probably cursed now. 

 

Yeah, he was most _definitely_ cursed now.


	5. Day 5 - Free Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a Lazy Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhggghhi
> 
> This is a SUPER short chapter, but god sorry. I wrote a lot yesterday and i had a VERY difficult day at work, so... sorry guys. Eeeh.   
> Anywyas, DAY 5. It was free day so i went with some lazy morning oral. Fun!
> 
> STILL GOING STRONG.  
> Hope y'all like it!!!

The rain tapped against the broken glass softly. Acid rain, as always. They Junkers had managed to reach their shelter before it started raining, with good time to count. The storm had already lasted about three days, but it was starting to let up. 

The Junkers had been lucky; they had managed to find an abandoned house, still with pots and pans, even a ruined couch and a mattress. Staying in one place during so long did awful things to Junkrat's mind, but they could at least be somewhat comfortable.   
Well, there were few things they could do while they waited for the storm to end. 

They woke up not too may minutes ago, and Roadhog was already on top of Junkrat. He lowered himself down to the man's pelvis, kissing his milky thighs and thumbs rubbed circles at the taut skin above his dick. Junkrat giggled lazily, still slightly tired from just waking up. He could hear the rain outside, and the sound that Roadhog's lips made on his skin and it made his heart flutter. 

Roadhog toyed with the waistband of his shorts, slowly pulling them off and throwing them to the other side of the room. Junkrat was breathless, his heart racing beating against his chest. He rubbed his face already feeling his cheeks getting hot. His stomach hitched as Roadhog gave soft kisses to the base of his dick. 

"Hoggie, aha-" He moaned when Roadhog kissed his tip, softly and silky. His massive hands kept massaging his inner thighs, thumbs caressing the sensitive white skin. 

Roadhog licked from the base to the tip, slowly and hot. Junkrat's back arched up, chest bared. Roadhog kept him down with an iron grip as Junkrat kept squirming due to Roadhog's hot tongue. His thick lips made him feel boneless, hot and made of jelly. 

"F-fuck-" He gasped as Roadhog kept going, still licking every inch of him. He switched from soft kisses to licks, teasing and inviting. 

"D-don't t-tease, Hog-" He whimpered. Roadhog just chuckled, tracing his cock with a huge fingernail, scooping off the precum and taking it into his lips. The display made Junkrat moan in pleasure. His heel was digging on the bed. 

Junkrat had his prosthetics off- they had just woken up anyways. Roadhog's digits traced over the sensitive scarred skin of his right leg, jolting a shock of pleasure through Junkrat's body. 

"Oh, fuck!" He wheezed panting like a dog. "Mate, I ain't gonna last long!" 

Roadhog chuckled. He scooped up Junkrat's ass, swallowing his length down in one go. Junkrat gasped, he attempted to thrust into Roadhog's mouth but the man's grip was too strong. His skin would bruise. That thought made Junkrat twitch in pleasure even more. 

His throat was bared, skin red and full of sweat. He looked shameless, probably like a whore. It made him burn, knowing that Roadhog was the only man that could get him like this, that ever got him like this. The only one that could get under his skin, deep inside. Both metaphorically and literally. 

Junkrat was a mess. His entire body was ready to burst at any moment, Roadhog's tongue making a puddle of him. It felt so intense, like he would combust at any moment. Like a firecracker. 

"Fuck-" 

 

Roadhog was looking up at him. 

Junkrat was the only person to see Roadhog's face and live. 

 

He gripped the sheets until he tore them, his eyes rolling into the back of his skull. He screamed silently, mouth wide open as his body twitched and unloaded on Roadhog's mouth. The man milked him, swallowing all of it. He continued to suck as he rubbed Junkrat's hip bones softly as the young Junker became limp. 

Roadhog separated from him with a wet pop, a trail of saliva and cum sticking from Junkrat's tip to his lips. He licked it, smiling as he did so. 

"Good morning," Roadhog said as he placed Junkrat's sore hips back into the dirty mattress. The young Junker laughed, rubbing at his face. 

"Mornin'." He looked at Roadhog, who was still fully erect. "Hey," 

Roadhog stared at him, his silver hair messy and all over the place. 

"Want me tha' return tha' favor?" 

Roadhog blinked, and smiled. 

"Go for it." He sat and spread his thick legs. Junkrat laughed as he started to crawl towards Roadhog. 

He had no underwear, and unlike Roadhog who liked to slow the process down, Junkrat was a man of action. He immediately swallowed him down, getting a grunt from him. Roadhog placed a huge palm on Junkrat's head, comforting him as Junkrat swallowed him down. 

He was too damn big, but good thing Junkrat's mouth was too damn big as well. It made his jaw ache, but he didn't care. He bobbed his head up and down, closing his eyes as his nose was buried on the soft patch of hair on Roadhog's pubis.   
Junkrat was fast and passionate, and soon enough Roadhog pressed his head fully into his dick as he came. He roared like a pig, the hot cum shooting down his throat. Junkrat just kept there, with his eyes closed as Roadhog finished. 

Junkrat separated from him, panting and blushing. He whiped his mouth with his hand, drool and cum covering it slightly. He smiled up to Roadhog, who just patted his head. 

 

Even if they had to be stuck in that house for a while, it was a good morning.


	6. Day 6 - Fetish of Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junkrat can't move. That's okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhhhhhhhhg don't look at ME
> 
> I dont think i've ever written about this one in specific so HEY, here you go.  
> Listen i don't have much to say i've been writting for 6 days nonstop im t i r e d
> 
> short, again. SORRY BUT, I MEAN. 
> 
> HOPE Y'ALL LIKE IT

He couldn't move. Normally, this would be a predicament. 

 

Yet in these circumstances it was good. Planned, even. "Something to spice things up," he had said before. Junkrat was very eager to try this, for some reason. He just thought it would be fun, is all. 

So that is why he was lying on the bed, completely tied up. With Roadhog's hook, even. The chains looped around him, his arms (or, well, arm- he had taken off his prosthetics for this) trapped behind him. His legs were spread as well, the chain holding them open in place. 

He panted, smelling the metal on his skin. It smelled like rust, the chain looping around his torso multiple times, tight enough to make him feel it with every single slight movement from his body. So far, so good.   
His eyes were covered with a dark cloth, as well. It tied behind his skull and pretty much blinded him. He couldn't see a thing, only rely by the sounds and sensations around him. Which was hard considering he was a fidgety fuck.   
He lying on the mattress on his side, heavily panting. Everytime he moved, he felt the chain graze his skin and sent a electric shock through his body. He giggled, fidgeting on top of the sheets. They were soft and smooth, something new for him. 

"Look at you," Roadhog called from somewhere. Junkrat perked up at this, the chains moving and tickling his skin. It made him swallow a moan at the sensation. "I haven't even touched you yet, and you're are already on the edge." 

It was true- he was already hard. He giggled helplessly, the chains rubbing against him as his ribcage moved. He felt Roadhog's thick finger gently touch his jaw, tracing down his neck to his collarbone with his finger. Junkrat moaned loudly as he felt the digit trace circles on his pectoral, just above his nipple. 

The chains dragged him across the sheets, and Junkrat couldn't help but laugh in anticipation. His erection was pressed up against his belly, his position making him feel slightly uncomfortable, but it was all within the realm of pleasure. He still was enjoying it, so there was nothing to worry about. 

"If you want to stop-" 

"I know, I know! Get on with it!" As eager as Junkrat was, he always felt something warm deep inside whenever Roadhog explicitly asked him. He would never admit it, though. 

"You have to say yes." 

"Yes! Yes yes yes! Come on!" 

He felt those hands leave him, traveling down his chained thighs. He gasped and tried to trust into the movement, but it was awkward and strange. The lack of vision brought a new edge, making Junkrat hyper aware of every little touch and graze on his skin. He felt those huge slick fingers on his ass, spreading him wide. 

Roadhog began to prep him as always, opening him up slowly. Junkrat moaned, the chains rubbing pleasant and making him feel good all over. It used to take Roadhog a lot of time to prep him, but nowadays they developed a technique. Not that Junkrat minded. He loved those thick fingers opening him up, curling deep inside of him, pressing corners no one had reached before.   
He gasped and moaned, loud like he was. It was wonderful how Roadhog was so gentle in that way, the finger not prepping him caressing his skin in lovely ways. 

"H-hog..." He drooled out, leaking and ready. Those fingers left him, leaving his hole wide open and gaping. 

Junkrat expected him to start breaching him with his dick, but was surprised at the feeling of his thick lips on his chest. He kissed softly, careful and lovingly. His chapped lips left a fiery trail on their wake, licking and kissing. It was lovely. 

"I... I ain't gonna- I ain't gonna last, mate..." He gasped. He felt the rumble of Roadhog's laugther, and then his lips were gone. 

Next he felt huge warm palms grab him by the hips, pressing at his hip bones. It made Junkrat's stomach tickle, as he felt being dragged a little bit more. The heat of Roadhog's tip touching his hole was wonderful, the rim tickling and he couldn't help but contain a laugh. 

"G-good," He bit his lip as Roadhog shoved rather roughly into him. There was some pain, but it was quickly replaced by pleasure as he was impaled by Roadhog's girth. It felt hot deep, and it was such a strange different feeling now that he couldn't actually see what was happening. It was new. It was different. Different good. 

Roadhog began to thrust, going from slow to quick. He knew Roadhog enjoyed it too, he knew it by the way he was holding his thighs, the way he could feel Roadhog's body heat just above him. He huffed like an animal, gripping him tight, bruising him. He licked at Junkrat's neck, the tinkling of the chains combined with the creaking of the bed they were on top of. 

Junkrat moaned, feeling his body being dragged and used like a cock sleeve. He felt his insides clench and shift with the thrusting, his erection pressing against Roadhog's belly. 

Suddenly, they shifted. Roadhog dragged him up in the air, the chains pressing harsh against his skin. Junkrat gasped, moaning until he ran out of air as he felt those two huge hands bouncing him up and down like he weighed nothing on Roadhog's huge dick. He brought him up and down and Junkrat couldn't do a thing but press his face against Roadhog's shoulder. Roadhog's let out a huff, just beside his ears which sent shivers down his spine. 

"F-fuck-" 

Junkrat came, and Roadhog started to just fuck into him harder as he came splattering their bellies. Junkrat's head lolled back as Roadhog finished using him, once again shoving him rough against the mattress. Junkrat gasped as Roadhog pressed him with almost all his weight, until the larger man bit into his shoulder. 

Roadhog came, still thrusting as he finished spilling his seed inside of Junkrat. He could hear and feel his panting, until the heat lifted off and Roadhog slipped out of him. Junkrat felt the cum slip from inside and into the sheets. 

"H...heh," he gasped softly. Roadhog took off the cloth on his eyes, finally letting Junkrat see him. Roadhog was smiling, and Junkrat couldn't help but smile as well. 

"Hey," He said, head resting on the bed. 

"Take these off, I'm crampin'."


	7. Day 7 - Aftermath or Aftercare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of a good night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ggggggggggghgkhg
> 
> f I NISHED! FINISHED  
> 7 CHAPTERS IN 7 DAYS  
> DIDN'T MISS A SINGLE ONE  
> GGGGGYEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH WOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOH  
> GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGK
> 
> my brain hurts i am going to lay down
> 
> hope y'all like it

" _Fuck_!" 

Junkrat's wailing was loud and shrill. It went directly to Roadhog's dick, which made him thrust even harder. He was holding each thigh with his hands, spreading him as wide as Junkrat could go. The younger Junker's skin was decorated with bites and bruises, all from Roadhog. Junkrat bit his lip so hard it was bleeding. 

"Ah!" He screamed, his thin fingers grabbing at the sheets below him. He came, making a mess of his own stomach and chest. Lube dripped off from his hole as well as Roadhog kept thrusting into him. 

Junkrat was gasping, oversensitive and pliant. He went limp as Roadhog crawled unto him, his arms at the side of Junkrat's arm as he kept screwing him. 

He let his weight press him against the bed, making Junkrat moan. Oh but Roadhog wasn't done yet. He drew it out, his thrust steady but not enough to make himself come. Soon enough, Junkrat was hard enough again, moaning against Roadhog's skin and dragging his nails on Roadhog's back, leaving a trail of red marks. 

"H-hog-" 

Roadhog pulled back, one hand wrapped around Junkrat's erection. He pumped it as hard as he could, making the smaller man come from a second time. His golden eyes rolled to the back of his head, tongue lolling out and drooling while his tip shoot ropes of hot cum, further making a mess of himself. 

Roadhog laughed, taking a bite out of Junkrat's neck as he came. He pulled out as he was cumming, spreading his cum through his inner thigh, as the man's hole started spreading some into the blankets below him, gaping due to the emptyness. 

Roadhog was panting at this point, leaning over Junkrat to check he was okay. Junkrat was smiling, panting in pleasure. 

"H-hey mate, good one, eh?" 

Yeah, it had been a good one. Rough, but that's how they like it sometimes. Junkrat had a thing for showing his bruises, and damn did Roadhog like to indulge him. He petted his sweaty hair. He immediately fell asleep, causing Roadhog to laugh softly. 

Junkrat looked like a mess. He was covered in his own and Roadhog's cum. If it was for the young Junker, he would just give up and sleep that way, dirty and disgusting. Roadhog looked down to himself, and he wasn't better either. He had gotten cum on his lower body, and unlike Junkrat Roadhog rather be clean. 

Roadhog sighed, going over to the towels in the other room. They were in a semi-decent motel, so Roadhog could indulge himself in actually being somewhat clean. While living in the outback had taught him to get used to dirt and blood, he still liked to be clean, damn it. 

He grabbed a handful of them, getting over towards the bed where Junkrat was now sleeping like a rock. Roadhog cleaned himself off first, using the towel to clean any cum or lube that was still on his limp dick and thighs. He threw the towel to the other side of the room, as he approached Junkrat. 

He started cm up softly, prompting the young man to immediately wake up. Reflex- in the Outback,if you didn't have a light sleep, you would die. His eyes were peeled and frantic, and htey focused on Roadhog confused. 

"Shhh," Roadhog whispered, showing him the towel in his hand. "Just cleaning you up." 

"Pbth," Junkrat Relaxed, laying back on the bed and opening his legs wider. "Leave is at it is- who gives a damn?" 

"It's either this, or I dunk you into the bath." 

Junkrat sighed, defeated, as if he didn't actually enjoy Roadhog's ritual of cleaning them off. "Fine, weirdo." 

Roadhog sighed, as he tenderly cleaned him up. From the cum leaking from his hole, to his thigh and the cum on his stomach. As much as Junkrat pretended he didn't like it, he sighed softly and lovingly as Roadhog cleaned him up, his hand grabbing Roadhog's thigh for comfort. Roadhog smiled, as he finished cleaning him up, throwing the disgusting towels to the other side. 

"You okay?" He said, standing up still naked from the bed. 

"Yeah," Junkrat rubbed his face. "Just sleepy." 

"Okay." 

Roadhog grabbed him and lifted Junkrat with one arm as a sling, as his free arm pulled free the sheets. "Hey- we can just sleep on top of the sheets- no biggie." Junkrat laughed as Roadhog dropped him on the bed once again. 

"We just stained them," Roadhog said while walking to the other side of the bed. "Gets chilly here at night, too." 

"Fine," Junkrat giggled again, just nuzzling his cheek against the pillow underneath his head. Roadhog slipped on the bed, dragging the sheets to cover each other. As soon as they were covered, Junkrat scooted over to Roadhog, his arm wrapping around Roadhog's neck as he buried his face on the bodyguard's chest, instantly falling asleep. 

Roadhog pulled him close, his huge palm cradling Junkrat's head and the other his back, falling asleep as well with Junkrat in his arm. 

He didn't expect this to happen, honestly. Back when he was hired by the twitchy fuck, he never expected anything like this to ever happen, to hold him in his arms in that way, comforted by the smell of his dirty hair, or the way his bony back felt on his fingers. 

But, he guessed it was okay. 

 

It's who they are.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! I hope you enjoyed it!!!  
> [My Tumblr!](http://whatthefuckistevvs.tumblr.com/)  
> [My Twitter!](https://twitter.com/thefuckistevvs)  
> Hit me up if you want to talk about Roadrat!!


End file.
